Small Baby Girl
by MatoiMewtwo
Summary: The force Unleashed. AU-ish. A oneshot about Galem marek watching his daughter grow up. if he had been allowed to ge with Juno instead of deing


Small baby Girl

Summery: TFU. What if Galen and Juno had been able to be together? This is a oneshot about Galen watching his daughter grow up. Poem by me, dedicated to my Father.

Nervous as I feel

I can't help but think

The thought of being

The man I thought my father would be.

As Juno slept Galen cradled a small baby girl in his arms. Her large dark eyes open, staring straight into his…they had the same eyes…

The same hair….they shared more than just a last name.

He instantly saw himself, younger, a baby, and a faint memory of his father holding him came to mind.

He stroked the infant girl's hair out of her face, and rocked gently back and forth. The small child cooed, and reached for her father's strong fingers. She chewed it playfully, and he just watched.

How was he to go about this? The closest thing to a father for him was Vader and….

He'd nearly died twice because of him. He had gone down the wrong path, and the only good thing that came from it…

Was meeting Juno. If she hadn't have saved him back at the Death Star…if he'd not led the Rebellion with Luke and Leia,…

He'd never have made Juno his…he'd never have seen his baby girl…

He cradled her closer, and she closed her eyes.

"I'll protect you, Mallie." He whispered to her, low enough that only she could hear.

The name, he had found out from old Imperial records, was once his mother's. So Juno, like it or not, that was her name. When he told Juno, she had no objections.

So time goes on

Now a child of five

Daddy's sweet little angel

Is starting to thrive

Mallie jumped around excitedly and stared at all the other kids playing. She looked at Galen and Kota excitedly, and tugged her daddy's arm.

"Daddy, can I go play, please?" she asked cutely, flashing her dark eyes cutely, and dancing around.

"Okay…for a little while…I 'promised mom I'd have you back for dinner."

She smiled, and bounded off happily. Kota shook his head, and chuckled.

"You've changed, boy." She remarked. Galen made no retort, he was aware of his change. It was nothing serious, just father hood. She waved and cried, "daddy, Grandpa Kota, watch me!" as she took a trip down the slide. Galen clapped for her, and she ran to go up again.

A boy stood in her way, and pushed her away.

"no way, girls aren't allowed on this slide." She scolded her. She tried again to get on, but he blocked her.

"Lemme slide." She demanded, but he still stood. She tried once more to get on, but he pushed her harshly to the ground. He eyes teared up, and she cried. Galen went on alert, and picked her up quickly with the force, levitating her to him.

The boy's mother grabbed his hand and scolded him as she took him home. Galen examined Mallie for bruises. He found a scrape on her leg, and a bump on her head. She shushed her softly, and she clung ot him, and cried more quietly.

"Daddy…' she sobbed softly.

"Mallie?"

"Thank you…"

the storm is yet to come

For age brings a time

When they seek to be

An independent being

He had demanded to be with her when she piloted the Rough Shadow for the first time. Someone had to be there if something went wrong, and Kota was blind…

And although Juno was the pilot in the family…Galen still had his promise to her…

Mallie looked nervous as hell. Her dark eyes were wide, and she looked sick…but at the same time she looked exited. Just like when he and Kota started training her in the ways of the Force. She lifted the Rouge Shadow slowly off the ground, and navigated it slowly into the atmosphere.

Galen watched her closely. She had her dark brown hair down, and he dark eyes fixed on both the star map and the nice view of the space ports down below. She put it slowly into gear, and the turbines started up, throwing them into space.

So far, things were going as planned. Mallie had control. But Galen still felt tense. Until they landed half an hour later. They both sighed, and Mallie slumped into her chair.

"oh…orce I was nervous…' she mumbled to herself. Galen chuckled.

"that makes tow of us…" she replied.

"Make hat three.' A drunken voice called from behind. Both Marek's looked behind them.

Kota was at the table, and he was drinking something that looked like a bottle of Miller Light.

Mallie slapped her forehead, and Galen sighted.

"master Kota…how long have you been there…?'

"I was here before takeoff…'

Than the day you dread the most comes.

The ay you give hr away

And with a soft voice you start to say

You're still my baby girl

Mallie stood in from of the mirror, and at her face through her veil.

With those now small dark eyes and high cheek bones…she looked like him….is he was pretty and a girl that is.

In a few minutes…she'd no longer be Mallie Marek…but Mallie Solo…and a tear came to her eye.

This didn't go unnoticed to Galen. He put his hands on her shoulders.

He was wearing Jedi robes...old ones, from back when he was Starkiller. It was the most formal thing he had. He'd even got married in them…

Mallie smled. Her dad was always there…even that day she'd first met Anakin Solo in the park…the bully who'd never let her on the slide…now the love of her life.

And she was happy and sad at the same time.

But She she shared more with her father than just a last name…so it didn't bother her that it was going to change…

Her last name of course. Mallie looked at her father, and whispered so low that only he could hear…"I love you, daddy."

---===---==

a little OOC, but still cute and fluffy. I didn't have too much Juno because it's was a father daughter thingy. Awww…cute lil Starkiller…I think the real irony is he's giving her daughter away to Vader's Grandson. Lol


End file.
